fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Unidentified Aircraft Crashes in No-Where
On April 4, 2010, an unidentified aircraft crashed in the outskirts of the small town of No-Where, South Dakota. Only a few of the citizens saw the crash itself, which happened a couple of hours before dawn. John Doe claims to have watched the plane crash down. "At first I thought it was a small crop duster coming down, but as it got closer I realized that it was something else (personal communication, April 4, 2010)" Although it's unlikely that it was a plane that crashed, as No-Where currently holds the record for fewest aircraft related accidents in the US. Their record is an impressive, 0.0001 aircraft accidents per year (Carden & Nguyen 2009). Following the crash, some residents remarked that they also heard jet planes flying over No-Where. Very unusual for the town, as the nearest airfield is over 200 miles away (Roger 2004). When concerned residents tried to reach the crash site. They found it fenced off and surrounded by uniformed, armed soldiers. However, their uniforms did not match any known US organization. The soldiers seemed to be guarding something in the center of the camp, which was covered by a HRMC dome. A HRMC dome is an Hazardous and Radioactive Materials Containment dome designed to contain all known chemicals and radioactive particles (Martin). Mike Rob, an elderly citizen who had been living in that area, decided to drive closer with some binoculars to catch a peek. Rob said "I drove up to see what all the hullabaloo was goin' on; I thought I saw a shooting star early in the morning and shrugged it off. Boy was I wrong. When took a peek at their camp, I saw them putting some strange looking bodies in an armored truck. Its aliens I tell ya (personal communication, April 4, 2010)" When Rob contacted local authorities about what he saw, they tried to gain access to the camp, but were immediately turned away by the unknown group. This was a shocker to the community and sent the small town into a panic. As the town descended into a frenzied state with people scrambling to figure out who this group was and what to do, the unknown group was busy at work clearing out the crash site. By the end of the day, the unknown group had cleaned up the entire camp and left just as mysteriously as they arrived. After leaving, the citizens inspected the site and found nothing except a weird symbol at the bottom of a small crater. Dr. Richard Sheer, an archeologist from Indiana Done's Academy, came to excavate the site to search for any items that would explain what crashed in No-Where. After a two month long excavation and analysis, Dr. Sheer concluded in his report that "either no object crashed into the site or the site was completely cleaned of any trace elements from the said object." As to the symbol itself, Dr. Sheer concluded that it "does not belong to any known Earth language both past and present." References Carden, T. & Nguyen K. (2009) US Automobile and aircraft accident records. ''Wherever, US: Statistical Publishings Martin, J. (2008). ''HRMC Starter Manual. Someplace, USA: Manuals and Guides Publications. Sheer, R. (2010). Excavation and findings at No-Where South Dakota. Scientific Excavations, 2. Retrieved from: www.scientificexcavations.com/volumes/2 US Army Geographical Division. (2004). of United States and marked US army bases. ''US Army Bases. ''Retrieved from: www.usarmy.gov/locations/sites